The present invention relates generally to satellite-based imaging systems that are used to observe and predict weather patterns, and more particularly, to a satellite-based imaging system that provides improved weather prediction capability and simplified ground operations.
The assignee of the present invention has developed and deployed a geostationary operational environmental satellite (GOES I-M) that contains an imaging system that operates in both the visible and infrared regions of the spectrum and generates digitized images of the Earth. The digitized images generated by the imaging system are used for a variety of purposes, including weather prediction, monitoring and analyzing flash floods, and determining wind velocity by tracking cloud motion, for example.
While the performance of this system is good, it is the practice of the present assignee to continually improve the performance of its systems. To that end, it has been found that the performance of the GOES I-M imaging system could be improved.
It has been determined that thermal backloading on instrument thermal coolers could be substantially reduced by removing the solar sail and boom from the GOES I-M satellite. Furthermore it has been determined that the use of pulsed plasma thrusters along with star trackers and continuously operating gyros permits improved image navigation and registration (INR). A discussion of image navigation and registration as is applies to prior spacecraft systems deployed by the assignee of the present invention may be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,688,091 and 4,688,092, issued Aug. 18, 1987, for example. Furthermore, it has been determined that the addition of an auxiliary ranging station greatly improve orbit determination (150 meters vs. 1000 meters) to provide for improved star tracker operation.
It would therefore be desirable to have a satellite system embodying an imaging system that provides for improved weather predicting performance and that overcomes limitations of existing systems. Accordingly, it is an objective of the present invention to provide for a satellite-based imaging system that provides improved weather prediction capability. It is a further objective of the present invention to provide for a satellite-based imaging system that has reduced thermal backloading. It is another objective of the present invention to provide for a satellite-based imaging system that has improved image navigation and registration performance. It is another objective of the present invention to provide for a satellite-based imaging system that has simplified ground operations compared to prior systems.